


Spacedogs in the Wild West

by spot6221



Category: SpacedogsSummer - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Beginning Angst, Dogs, Fighting, Gen, Guns, M/M, NO character deaths, Nudity in passing, Slightly Autistic Adam, Western, Wild West, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spot6221/pseuds/spot6221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Nigel live in the 1800's in the days of the cowboys. This is where and how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. Something a little different. Nothing explicit.  
> Pretty short easy read.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, no beta

The Death...1

My father died unexpectedly. I don't function in life like most people do, so I don't take death like most people do. He was gone. Sure, I would miss him. But for him, the struggles of this world are over. For the rest of us living folk...well, we are left to carry on as best we can. My name is Adam.

The towns folk call me slow. Of course, I am only slow in certain situations. Mostly in situations concerning people. I guess I should be able to catch on what other people are gettin' at, with all there strange expressions, facial and verbal. But I don't. I like reading the stars. They are predictable. They do the same thing night after night, up there in the sky. Down here on earth, people whisper behind my back and make fun of me a lot. I hear 'em sayin' "get your head outa the clouds boy!" I try to ignore all of that and get back home. I wouldn't go to town at all, if my father didn't need to be home sometimes. We own a small farm on the outskirts of town. If Father is busy with things around home, and we run out of supplies, that is when I gotta take the horse and wagon, and go into town to do the shopping by myself.

The one thing that makes the chore worth while, no matter how much bullying I gotta take, is the store in town with the telescope in the window. Telescopes have been around since the 1600's and here we are in the 1800's and I don't have one. Seems to me, every household oughta have one. And as bad as I want it, I shoulda' come by one already. Father says, "Save your money boy, you can buy that one." 

After the doctor declared my father dead from natural causes, he left me to carry his body out to our small cemetery and bury him. Since I had no help, I devised a backboard rig to our wheel barrow, and got the task done. I put him six feet under right next to my Ma and baby brother. My brother and Ma both died when he was trying to come into the world. The Doc was busy that night and didn't make it out to our place till it was all over. I often wish it woulda been me that went to the great yonder with my Ma. That way, my brother coulda lived and been here now. He probably woulda been more help to Father and not been slow like me. I'm not sure how I'm gonna make it now, here all alone. All the chores that need to be done are on a chart in the kitchen. Only now, all the names of people doing those chores, are crossed off, but mine.

I laid Father to rest in time to get to the milking. Cows like to be milked at regular intervals or they have a tendency to go off on their milk. They can be very persnickety that way. If you're going to go to all the trouble to have a milk cow, you might as well treat'em right and get as much milk as possible. Milking and digging that hole has taken my last bit if strength for this day, I dont even feel like eating, so I'll just put the milk up and go to bed.   
~~~  
We...or I, guess now its 'I'...have a good rooster. He starts crowing at the first hint of daylight. This is a good thing when you have as many things to do round here as we...errr...I do. I jump out of bed, wash up, and start my day by puttin some coffee on, and frying up a couple eggs. After I've eaten and cleaned up the dishes, I start the day collecting eggs. We...I...have a lot of chickens, not only for eggs to sell, but for eating. I was taught how to put food up in jars, cure meats, and many things considered woman's work. Ma died when I was eight so, Father and I did everything.

With all the eggs in one basket, I set it aside to feed and water all the animals, then, I hear 'em before I see 'em. Several horses, coming fast this way. I see the dust rise up from the prairie. That dust forms the shape of an ill wind. I feel my stomach drop when I see the Lanky brothers riding up, all five of 'em. That's not their real names, they're just called that because the whole family is tall and skinny. Not a one of 'em is less than six foot, including their Ma.

They dismount and surround me. This is their usual pattern when they interact with me. This interaction is always in town where someone, or the Sheriff will intervene before they do more than push me around and laugh. Looks like I will be on my own this time. Seems they heard about my Father and came to "pay their respects". I am very strong from working the farm. I'm sure that one on one, I could take most anyone in a fight. I cant stand being touched by people I dont know, so that alone gives me extra power to get away from the situation.   
~~~  
Today, all the Lanky brothers are touchin' and pokin' me. I feel my brain go unbearably red hot. That is the last thing I remember, and then the shooting stars in the night sky begin to dart brightly, one after another. It was beautiful.

It only seems like seconds, and the beautiful display gives way to horrible pain.


	2. Topsy Turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is in trouble.

2\. Topsy Turvy

We...I...have a huge barn on the farm. It is used for storing food for the animals. Corn for the chickens, alfalfa for the horses and cows. Father and I work small fields of these commodities, along with a field of wheat. Then there is our food in a garden near the house. It's a lot of work, but when the season happens that it becomes too much for the two of us, there are young people from town who are always looking for summer jobs.

I mention the barn because, at the moment, I'm looking at a topsy turvey view of it. I'm naked, hanging by one foot, with a rope from the loft pulley. I would lift myself up but my sides hurt so bad, I can barely breath, let alone bend upward to grab the rope holding me.

While trying to figure out how I got in this situation, I feel the burning start inside my head. No...no...I cross my arms in front of my chest and breathe deep slow breaths. This is not the time to remember what they did to me, it is only the time to figure out how to save myself. 'Focus on one thing at a time Adam', I hear my Fathers words in my head, calming, reassuring.

Then he rode up. 

I felt fear at first thinking it was one of the Lanky brothers, coming back to finish the job. The dust was like the glow around a candle. The horse was all shiny black. The rider was a muscular man, and set the horse at a good six feet tall. He had sandy colored hair, smattered with grey, all tousled and dusty. There were two dogs following behind him, with their tongues, near draggin the ground. 

The man rode all the way onto the property. He trained his eyes on me the whole time. He looked dangerous, very dangerous. His cheekbones were high and sharp. His eyes were like shiny gold nuggets against his sun bronzed skin.

I felt my brain get hotter and hotter, afire with the threat of eminent danger. I was like a helpless fish dangling from a line, naked, beaten and overwhelmed with too many problems to mentally process. My mind went to the only sanctuary it has ever known during times of trouble. Though it is mid morning, I can plainly see the beautiful stars in the deep dark space, before all goes black.  
~~~  
The rider dismounted and tied his horse at the watering trough, the horse gratefully drank. He also pulled a shallow pail from his pack and put water down for Gabby and Charlie, his two sheep dogs. He didn't really want to have two dogs following him all over the country, but they adopted him. They seemed to come out of nowhere and began tagging along everywhere he went. They turned out to be quite handy for hunting. They were fast and could corner any animal for the kill.

Once the animals were cared for, the rider put his attention back to the naked man, hanging by one foot at the barn. Gabby and Charlie also looked up at the man with a curious interest. Unsure of what kind of game this must be. 

"You two stay here by your dish. We might have to make a sudden exit"


	3. Eyes of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determins what lies behind the eyes of gold

3\. Eyes Of Gold 

As Nigel approached the barn, looking up at the young man dangling helplessly. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself thinking what this fucker musta done to get himself in a fucking pickle like that. Naked no less. The asshole musta pissed somebody off.

As he got closer he noticed the man had a nice strong build on him and nothing at all to be ashamed of. He then looked upon, undoubtedly, the prettiest face he ever fucking saw on a man, or a woman for that matter. Hmm, he thought, I've been in the desert too fucking long. I better get into the saloon and find me some fucking cooter, a little whiskey to wash the dust out of my throat, and a good soak in the tub. And considering the way my eyes enjoy the look of this gorgeous man, I better do those things in that fucking order too.

It looked like the son of a bitch might have died. Nigel thought the man's eyes were open when he first rode up. Now, they were closed, and pretty boy is either dead or fucking asleep, his features are so peaceful. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, so he figured he may as well go up into the fucking loft and pull him in. If he cut him down, he would land on that pretty head of his, and there was already large fucking bruises all over his body. No sense messing him up any further. At least until he finds out if he is alive or dead.

Nigel pulls him in to the barn and lays him out in the straw. Yes, he is alive, just passed out. He feels the man for broken bones, there doesn't seem to be any. God, he's fucking gorgeous! Nigel chuckled to himself that he could fuck a snake right now, if someone would hold its head. If this guy would become conscious, he could ride on into town and get to his original plan of cooter, whisky, bath. He could almost taste that whisky now.

Within a few seconds, Adams eyes open and he is not looking into space, but into those two golden eyes of the man he saw riding up. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was no longer dangling from the rope, the golden eyed rider must have helped him. Maybe he isn't dangerous after all. Adam sat up, feeling a little dizzy and a lot of pain, especially in his side. He yelled and winced, trying to find a comfortable position. 

"Um...I...um...my name is Adam...um I was working this morning and um...the Lanky brothers paid me a visit." Adam held his side as he tried to draw breath without feeling he was being branded from the inside.

"My name is Nigel, who the fuck are the Lanky brothers, friends of yours?" Nigel chuckled at his own sarcasm.

Adam would have corrected the stranger for his language if it didn't hurt so much to talk. Instead, he only answered honestly. "Um...no they aren't friends."

Nigel looked in Adams eyes and was puzzled. The man just answered with absolutely no fucking sarcasm, only a purely innocent answer to a sarcastic question, interesting. "Who the fuck are they then?"

Adam dreaded trying to speak through the pain. "They own the ranch next to ours. There are five of them...and they came by. They often cause me... some type of trouble...but mostly in town...where someone stops them." 

This angered Nigel. He saw his fill of bullies too. He immigrated from Bucharest and ran into many who tried to push him around. The minute he opened his mouth and spoke with his accent, someone always thought he was fair game to toy with. Then, he got a few equalizers on his side, for show, so people could see he wasn't to be messed with. He really didn't need guns, though he definitely knew how to use them. But he needed the 'show' of them. People don't mess with him as much any more. It wasn't that difficult to just kill the assholes. 

"If you have these assholes fucking with you all the time, why don't you just take care of them?" Nigel said with a quick fantasy running through his head, all the fun things he could do with five unsuspecting brothers.

"Oh, oh I wouldnt want to...take care of them...I would like for them to just...take care of themselves... and their own farm...and leave me alone." Adam found every sentence painful. Each breath to speak, was a challenge.

"Can you fucking get up? We need to get you in the house and dressed." Not that Nigel minded looking at this specimen of a man, he didn't. But it seemed a good reason to get out of this hay loft and into town like he was itching to do. Not to mention the fact that this man may have a concussion, with the strange way he answered that last question.

Adam groaned and hobbled with Nigel's assistance, until they got him into a kitchen chair. "You probably have a few busted ribs from the look of those bruises. I'll get you wrapped up, and dressed."   
As Nigel proceeded to do so, he made small talk with the injured man. "So, who do you live with here?" Nigel looked around while finding Adam's clothes and saw two different size mud boots by the door and two of everything in the small but tidy home. Two doors were open into two bedrooms, each having beds made very neatly and dressers topped with mens grooming objects.

"Um...I live here alone. My Father...lived here too, but he died.

Nigel balked at the thought of this innocent man losing his father and being left to work the farm alone with no protection from the vultures of the world. If it wasn't some ne'er-do-well from town it was gonna be strangers down on there luck, just passing by.

While Nigel pondered his options, looking at this beautiful, helpless young man, the sound of horses became louder as they got closer to the property. He got up and peeked out the curtain clad window. Five riders, all thin and tall in the saddle, trotted into the yard. They were all looking up toward the barn with their mouthes open, drawing flies. They chattered in amazement that their prey had escaped the lair, they had left him hanging in. Nigel felt sick and disgusted at them. Obviously they had gone off only to get liquored up in the heat of the day, and return in the evening to finish their fun.

Nigel looked at Adam and asked. "The Lanky brothers?"


	4. The Lanky Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different spin on Nigel

4\. The Lanky Brothers  
Adam sat holding his bruised sides. Their voices were loud and slurring but Adam recognized them well. He had heard them like that on several occasions in town. Adam was trying to breathe without pain and only nodded confirmation with a look of dread on his face. A look that hurt Nigel to his core. A look like a newborn fawn left to die in the fucking wilderness without its mother.

Nigel had traveled the world, before he came to this country of the wild west. He knew more about fighting than ten fucking men, and he knew how to kill in the blink of an eye, using his hands and feet. This was going to be a fucking good time for him.

Nigel checked the straps that locked down his side irons. Made certain they were unlatched and out of the way. He rarely used a gun. A swift sidekick to the jaw, causing dislocation, knocked out his opponents giving him time to retreat peacefully. When the enemy came too, they rarely attempted a second altercation, but sought medical help instead. Occasionally, Nigel enjoyed a raucous round of fisticuffs. His hands pummeled lightning fast. Only the hard core, bad ass, stupid fuckers wanted a second go-round of that.

Adam watched this golden eyed man exit the front door, standing tall and sure. The hint of a smile spread across his face, and Adam felt sure it was only a matter of time he would find himself back, hanging from the barn 'beside' this over confident man, or worse they could both be dead.

When the brothers saw Nigel emerge from the house, they knew why their little toy was no longer hanging where they had left it. They all got quiet as they sized up this man standing before them. He appeared to be pretty sure of himself in a cocky kind of way. So what? There were five of them.

The Lanky brothers began to spread out. This was their usual way. They liked circling their opposition and attacking from all sides. They weren't quite brave enough to take anybody one on one, face to face.

Nigel chuckles and thinks to himself. These fucking clowns, no wonder that precious fawn was in the fucking shape he is in. Fucking bastards. Thats it fuckers, circle around. I do my best fucking battles in a circle It's just as easy to break your fucking jaw.

As the brothers tighten the circle, moving closer to Nigel, he moves out to a clearing. He wouldn't want to accidentally kill someone because they fell on a sharp object. The bigger they are the harder they fall. Not that he is opposed to these fuckers being dead. He is only concerned about his fawn. Not knowing the pecking order of the citizens in these parts, he wouldn't want to burden Adam with the Law, who might accidentally be related to the clowns.

'His fawn'. What a strange thing to be thinking. How is he getting so protective of this guy already? He doesn't even know him, and he could be a fucking asshole. The belief is that if you save someones life, you're responsible for the rest of their fucking life. Hmpff...better to concentrate on the Lanky brothers.

The first and closest Lanky was the first to fall. Nigel raised his foot up and circled, to connect perfectly. Jaw broken, man down and out. He repeated the same karate move four more times, then went back into the house to check on Adam.

Adam sat looking in surprise to see Nigel return without a scratch. "What happened?"

"Not much Adam, they are all resting right now, but in a few minutes you will hear them stir around and ride out of here. Which is what I should be doing." Nigel felt he had done his job and the Lanky brothers will probably not be visiting Adam again any time soon. He knew this because had laid out a lot of cowards in the same way before.

"Um...what do you mean...resting! They are resting up...to finish me off?" Adam's speech was still labored in pain. 

Nigel looked at those fucking big baby fawn eyes! Gawd! How could Nigel leave him like this? It was certain he couldn't work a fucking ranch like this alone. And he seems to be trying! Maybe Nigel could just stay until the guy was fucking able to get around better. 

"Do you have any fucking coffee? Do you like dogs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I left it kinda open for more 'maybe' but my writing muse has kept me mostly in RP on twitter these days :)


End file.
